


Our Family

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Series: Our Happy Ever After [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Cute Kids, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Love, Meet the Family, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: Everything started with:''Thom, I'm pregnant!'' Ana said to him, looking down.''What? Ana, are you sure?'' Thom replied with wide eyes on her.''Yeah...'' she said and keep looking down, but before she think about it twice she was on Thom's arms as he was holding her high making circles. She giggled and held his forearms strong. Her brown curly long hair was softly stroking his face.''Put me down, you crazy!'' she said but her laughter was the best thing he could ask right now. He lowered her but he didn't let her out of his embrace.''You know that I'm too old, love, right?'' Thom said patting her nose.''But I'm not, my old gringy man!'' she said with shiny brown eyes and everything seemed brighter.





	Our Family

_Hmm...that hurts...hmm...fff...breaths_

  
''Thom...Thom, ah, please wake up...'' Ana biting her tongue trying not to freak out. She gently touch her husband arm and shaked him as he was sleeping heavy beside her.

  
''What is it, love?'' Thom replied with his eyes still shut before he heard a small scream from his wife. His eyes opened furious and he stand up. Anna was holding her swollen tummy, her legs was spread up a little bit and she was taking heavy breaths.

  
''The baby? Is it coming?'' Thom said in shock while his mind was running circles panicked.

  
''Mmmm...yeah, ah, it hurts Thom....'' she said greeting her teeth together.

  
''What I should do, love? Can I go bring the midwife?'' he said with concern and she shaked her head taking an unsteady breath.

  
''No...Thom...mm...see below my legs...'' she said and he thought that he maybe was going to pass out. He opened gently her legs a little more and swallowed hard. He looked on the core of his wife. He felt weird, it was some inches open.  
''It's a little bit, open...'' he said. She breathed and spoke.

  
''Okay, go bring basins, towels and make that stupid dog go over Rutherfords and bring Ela...ssh, go...'' she said and he left at once.

  
Some minutes after he was on her side again. Bringing cool towels over her forehead. The room door cracked open and Ela ran over her side with Cullen by her side.

  
''Our little sneaky, for Maker's sake how many days is earlier?'' the redhead elf with the bright blue eyes asked Anna. She was her best friend, after what they had been through on Skyhold and she knew of births, as she and Cullen had two of their own.

  
''Hmm...I don't know please, make it stop.'' Ana said and Ela smiled at her.

  
''Cullen, you and Thom, out now and have an ear open if I call you for anything.'' Ela commanded to the men and Cullen nodded, Thom was ready to protest but he left, not before he reached out his wife and kissed her on the forehead and then on her hand.

  
''Be strong, my lady!'' he said and left the room, always looking back.

  
''Shall we begin?'' Ela said with a smile, that just pissed off Ana, that couldn't see the bright side of all this right now. Ela instructed and Ana simple did.

  
Hours later, Thom was walking up and down the hall before the bedroom with his hands crossed, anxious was written on all over his face.

  
''Daddy, why is uncle Thom so worried?'' the smallest cub of Cullen's asked him, his little princess.

  
''Because your little cousin will be born.'' Cullen explained to her looking inside her gold eyes like his, as she was sitting on his lap.

  
''And auntie, is on pain, papa?'' the bigger kid but still small boy asked his father.

  
''Yes, she is but only for now as the baby will come and everything will be fi-''

  
''CULLEN! COME HERE!'' Ela shouted and Cullen quickly stood up living the small girl on her feet. As he opened the door Thom made his way in too.

  
''Please my friend stay here...'' Cullen said and Thom nodded and took Cullen's sit. The small girl reached her small hand on his foot and he smiled on her, taking on his lap.

  
''Oh, Cullen please, go feel this with water. Ana breaths, a want you to push for some time strong and then hold back and then again as many times as it has. I know it will hurt as hell but you have to do it sweety.'' Ela said but her voice was exhausted. Cullen came back with the basin full of water. Ana took some breaths and then pushed hard.

  
''Push...and breaths...and push...breaths...almost here Ana...'' Ela keep replied on her friend. Anna thought that the whole room was spinning, the pain was unbearable and the breaths made it worse.  
''I think I will pass out...'' Anna said with a whisper.

  
''You are strong, Anie, please push this may be the last I can see the head.'' Ela said encouraging her friend. Cullen from the other he was cool as he had been through this two times and on the first he was the one to assisted the birth. Anna pushed one more time with a very big scream, but behind from it a high pitch cry came to her ears.

  
Thom was holding the small daughter of Cullen's on his one lap and his son on the other. One violent scream came into his ears and he snuggled the kids into his chest so they not to be scared but then a baby's cry filled the room and everything was clear again. Thom stood up bravely with both kids on his arms and walked into the bedroom. He saw Ela having the baby on the basin, cleaning it up. Cullen taking Ana's tower from her forehead and Ana simple smiling on the new born baby. Thom left the kids down, and they ran to their parents arms while he ran over his wife side.

  
''How are you, my love?'' he said and kissed her wet from sweat lips. She smiled at him with a huge and exhausted smile.

  
''Great, Thom.'' she said and at this moment brought the baby on her mother's arms.  
''It's a girl!'' Thom said with tears on his eyes.

  
''Yeah, love and her name is Evelia.'' she said and his eyes fell on the baby's green ones like his.

  
''You gave my mother's name.'' he said as a tear came down on his cheek. She simply with a gentle touch wiped it off and he sat up next to her properly to have her under his one arm, as they both smiled and whispered and looked over their baby. It was quite something else, with green eyes like Thom's and brown hair even on curl like her mother. She was stunning.

  
''Thank you. For everything.'' he said and kissed over and over again her head her side cheek and then her daughters. Cullen and Ela was watching it all, as their was holding their kids, he his little princess and she her little warrior. But suddenly, Ela bited her bottom lip and let out a discomfort groan. Everyone looked at her, but her eyes was shut.

  
''Cullen, take Brandon, I have to sit...'' Ela said as she gave her son to Cullen's arm. She reached behind her, knowing the room to well, and grabbed the chair, sitting on.

  
''Are you okay, sweetie?'' Cullen said to her worried.

  
''Yeah, just-'' she started but got interrupted by her friend.

  
''Is there anything you should tell, Cullen, Ela?'' Ana said with a serious tone and that was the final push for Cullen. He let down gently his cubs down and lowered on Ela's height tooking her hands on his.

  
''Ela, what is it? Are you sick?'' Cullen said and Ela looked into his amber eyes making him drunk with her blue ones.

  
''Yes, for the third time...'' she replied with a shy smile on her face, and Thom let out a chuckle that Ana didn't lose a beat.

  
''Elora Rutherford, are you pregnant?'' Cullen said and his eyes was staring so bad on hers.

  
''Yes!'' she said but before she could do any move, Cullen took her into his arms getting her off her chair and tossing her into the air.

  
''I will become dad again, I'm blessed with one more kid from you?'' Cullen said and couldn't held back his happiness.

  
''Yes, you crazy daddy!'' she said with giggles.

  
''Daddy, is mummy having a baby as auntie Ana?'' the small boy, Brandon asked. Cullen looked down at his cubs and lowered his wife back on the ground.

  
''Yes, my cubs, we are going to have a new baby...'' Cullen said happy at them and they smiled bright. Thom smiled himself on their sight too and wished he could give so big family at Anna too. He softly left his head on hers.

  
''Let's go see Evelia, now.'' Ela said hitting gently the tiny arses of her kids. They ran over at the bed and jump on it making Thom and Ana laugh as they took them under their arms protectively. Cullen wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her on the mouth passionate, before they reach the bed too. Once they sat too, Brandon and Rosalyn ran to their parents. They all stayed there staring at the new born girl, Evelia. The new baby couple was glowing with bliss.


End file.
